


Сначала было яблоко

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Ангел так и махал мечом, а потом стал кружить вокруг себя, отрабатывая печально известные Кроули движения ангельского воинства. Беспощадного, неумолимого и не берущего заложников.Потрясающе, - кисло подумал Кроули. - Змеиной нарезки?





	Сначала было яблоко

**Author's Note:**

> фик можно читать как приквел этого https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004289/chapters/47364253  
где у Азирафеля куча глаз, а Кроули пытается как-то с этим жить

Меч в руках ангела зашелся треском и вдруг воспламенился, столбом огня взрывая воздух.

Кроули, заползший за камень, чуть не взвизгнул. Благо, что змеи не визжат. Хотя, если ты лишь наполовину змея, а наполовину демон, то кто тебя знает.

Ангел, белокурый парень с задумчивым челом, провернул свой пылающий меч в руке и сделал выпад. Кроули поежился всем телом и задумчиво закусил кончик своего хвоста.

Когда он сюда приполз – ха-ха, скандальчик устрой, Кроули, метнись кабанчиком! – ангел просто стоял на стене сада и вдумчиво пялился в пустыню. Возможно, он даже спал с открытыми глазами, хотя, – Кроули снова покусился на свой хвост, - сон вроде еще не запатентовали? Или да? Да один Сатана знает! Ангел просто смотрел в пустыню и в общем-то не производил впечатление страшного воина, который способен укоротить одну змею по самую голову. А теперь производил, вот сюрприз.

Ангел все так же махал мечом, а потом стал кружить вокруг себя, отрабатывая печально известные Кроули движения ангельского воинства. Беспощадного, неумолимого и не берущего заложников.

_Потрясающе_, - кисло подумал Кроули, - _змеиную нарезку заказывали?_

Миссия нравилась ему все меньше.

День медленно скатился к закату, ангел, умаявшись, погасил свой меч и прозаично воткнул его в стену. Меч, кстати, вошел как нож в масло.

Кроули покачал головой, и осторожно выполз из-за своего камня, беря курс на сад. Если бы он догадался прямо сейчас обернуться назад и посмотреть на ангела, то точно бы увидел приглушенное свечение и скопище глаз, роем рассеевшееся на чужих крыльях. Но Кроули было отчаянно не до этого. Он полз в сад и прикидывал, что же такого можно было наворотить.

Ева оказалась весьма любопытной. Она, в перерывах от земледелия и тисканья зверушек, приходила к Древу Познания и подолгу болтала с Кроули о том, о сем. Тот вольготно расположился всеми своими черными кольцами на ветвях Древа. Он присматривался к яблокам – налитым и прямо-таки манящим, - и постепенно, разговор за разговор, Ева тоже начинала их рассматривать. До этого любое упоминание яблок приводило ее в смятение.

Когда за Евой приходил Адам, нагой как коленка, Кроули прятался в ветвях, а позже снова отползал на стену, чтобы понаблюдать за ангелом.

Разумной тактикой он посчитал знание своего врага в лицо, но чаще выходило так, что смотрел он ангелу в спину. В белые одежды, крылья и кудри. Забавные кудряшки были у ангела, совсем не такие, как разлетающиеся, огненные локоны самого Кроули.

Иногда ангел фехтовал – Кроули уже перестал вздрагивать, когда огненная ангельская железка вспыхивала, но чаще просто изучал округу внимательным взглядом голубых глаз.

Возможно, стоило с ним заговорить. Ангел и правда выглядел добрым малым, несмотря на его меч, и вряд ли бы рубанул с плеча. Но, прежде всего дело.

В какой-то момент Ева окончательно сдалась. Помогли ли ей разговоры, или же собственное желание отведать запретного плода, Кроули не знал. Первый укус не сопровождался даже какой-либо знаменательной вспышкой в бесконечно голубом куполе неба над садом.

Но загорелись глаза самой Евы. Кроули даже затаил не так уж и нужное ему дыхание. Лицо девушки осветилось новой, никогда до этого не приходящей в голову мыслью. И еще, и еще и так до бесконечности, пока Адам не затряс ее, вырывая плод из руки.

Кроули решил, что уже может уходить. Он видел, как завороженный лицом Евы и ее глазами, Адам взял яблоко и тоже надкусил. Его лицо осветилось точно так же. Но уже не взволновало Кроули. Если бы Кроули мог, он им посочувствовал, ведь многие знания – многие печали.

Но он не мог. Разве что, где-то очень глубоко.

Голос Всевышнего, обращающейся к людям, застал Кроули прямо на стене – он не слышал ее слов, ведь обращались не к нему. Но эти интонации, волнами разливающиеся в взволновавшемся воздухе, чуть не распластали его по камню ровным слоем.

Кроули запаниковал и успел нырнуть за свой уже ставший родным камень и затаился. Последний рокот далекого разговора затих, вновь погружая сад в первозданный шум зверей и воды.

Кроули не смел высунуться из сада обратно в ад несколько дней, а может и недель. Он кружил по стене, сливаясь с камнем и изредка спускался в сад, где прогневавшие Всевышнего люди пожинали плоды первого греха. Ему чудилось, что его ищут, что тому самому ангелу дали приказ выследить Змия и выдворить – в лучшем случае и выпотрошить – в самом вероятном.

А потом стена треснула.

Кроули знал, что у сада нет входа и выхода. Только стены, высокие и неприступные.

_ Если вы не Аспид Кроулик, конечно._

Значит, ангел сломал стену. Он сломал стену и выпустил уже беременную Еву и посуровевшего Адама, утратившего взгляд домашнего ягненка.

На стене стоял лишь ангел, без меча и с напряженными плечами. Его крылья нервно взрезали воздух на каждую вспышку грома и молнии с небес, похоже он не совсем держал себя в руках, знатно переживая.

Кроули взвесил все в уме и пополз из укрытия, меняясь на ходу, вытягиваясь перед ангелом уже в своем истинном обличии. Ангел если и удивился, то не особо.

\- Шутка не очень-то удалась, верно? – протянул Кроули, встречаясь взглядом с голубыми глазами. Ангел, которого звали Азирафель, кивнул ему и снова уставился в пустыню. Туда же посмотрел и Кроули.


End file.
